There is a need for the accurate measurement of skin surface features such as the depth, height and width of wrinkles and skin lesions. This is important for measuring the effectiveness of medical treatments for skin diseases or in dermocosmetics to evaluate the effectiveness of anti-wrinkle treatments. Of particular difficulty is the accurate and rapid measurement of the depth of skin furrows. Most of the current methods for measuring depth are based on profilometric analyses requiring a polymer replica of the skin surface that is quite time consuming to carry out (Jacobi et al., 2004; Rosen et al., 2005). In recent years optical devices have been successfully employed to measure the skin surface directly but these are quite expensive and usually found in hospitals or research institutes. An inexpensive portable capacitative device has also been used to image the surface of skin (Bevilaequa et al., 2006). This approach provides good measurements of interwrinkle distance but does not provide accurate measurements of wrinkle depth.